The present invention relates to angularly adjustable couplings and, more particularly, to pivotal couplings which permit angular adjustment of the two coupled members in a continuous manner and over a relatively wide range.
Many types of angularly adjustable couplings have been developed for a wide variety of applications. Examples of different types of constructions and applications for such couplings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,878; 1,894,489; 3,693,469; 3,693,770; 3,943,794; 4,666,328; 5,279,387; and 5,689,999. Many of these constructions permit angular adjustment only in increments rather than continuously, or only over a short range rather than a wide range. Others do not permit angular adjustment in a quick and facile manner, or do not securely lock the coupling in its adjusted position. Still others involve complicated parts which are expensive to manufacture and to assemble.